


Turn the sirens off

by a_Wreck



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Kind of a cliffhanger ending, M/M, Other, bad things happen, everyone is drunk, it was really for myself but then i thought i would post it, it's more like a vent, no resolving of the tension, the plot is weak, uncertainity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Wreck/pseuds/a_Wreck
Summary: People get drunk and make stupid decisions... not the fun kind of stupid decisions....I wrote this one as a vent, there's a growing bad feeling in it and little to no dissolving of the tension, so if that triggers you, stay away from this one, it isn't worth it!





	Turn the sirens off

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally wrote this as a vent, because something like this happened to one of my acquaintances and it really shook me at the time. It was more than five months ago now, and everyone who was involved are fine, and I didn't know them well at all to start with. Writing this still helped me a lot and I'm not sure if there's any value in it for an outsider reader but I still wanted to see this story next to my other uploaded fics, so here it is.  
> So, enjoy... I guess?  
> Definitely let me know what to think of it at the end!

“Guys, I don’t think it’s a good idea” Hercules stated. His voice was shaking as he watched Alexander parking the car before the house. He clung into his beer as if his life depended on it. The main door was opened, and John danced out of it, across the front garden towards them. The music from the house party inside filled the air more audibly since John didn’t care to close the door behind him, but Hamilton also started the stereo in the car with the windows down, so the two tunes filled the air and mixed in a strange way that made the hair on Herc’s back rise.

“Come on, man!” John leaned against him. His breath was filled with alcohol. “You know we would make damn good pichers… uhm pictures out there. It’s a really nice hill, I have been there with my momma a lot.”

John was definitely drunk. He never – under any circumstances – talked about his mother.

“Come on, mon amour” Lafayette jumped out of the car. They had a bottle of champagne in their hand and took a swing from it then through it aside. “Think of the romantic couple-y pictures we will take, oui?” they took the half drank beer from Hercules’s hand and emptied it, before throwing it to the grass after the champagne bottle. They wore a lace top, the smooth, brown skin of their stomach was showing. They had eyeliner, but by this time it was everywhere around their eyes, so it made them look like a really cute panda.

“Alex’s drunk” Hercules stated.

“So am I” Lafayette blinked up at him with their puppy eyes. “But you aren’t that drunkie. You will keep eyes on ourselves, eh?” They leaned closer to Hercules and as if their broken – more than usual – English wasn’t enough of an indicator for their drunkness, they lost their balance and had to lean on Hercules’s shoulders to hold themselves up. “S’il vous plait?”

The puppy eyes worked though. “Fine” Hercules rolled his eyes. “But I sit shotgun.”

“Ah, Herc you are so awesome” John suddenly locked his arms around him and placed a huge bear kiss on his cheek. “You will love it, I promise” and with that he went to spin around in the garden.

“I will make it worth, promise” Lafayette pulled themselves closer to him. Hercules could see the tiny black dots that their smudged mascara left under their eyes.

“Okay” he laughed as his lover placed a kiss on his nose.

“Let’s going to beauty place” Lafayette danced around and true to their word, left the front seat for Hercules and got in next to Madison, who was half asleep against the also drunk Jefferson, who planted slow kisses on his boyfriend’s neck. Hercules sighed and sat in the car next to Alex.

The stereo was even louder in the inside and he felt deafened for a brief moment. He could see Madison’s chest rising and falling with the rhythm. Though all the windows were down, the heavy smell of alcohol filled every part of the car.

“How much did you drink?” he turned to Alexander, concerned, but the boy wasn’t paying attention.

“Jackie, come on, time to leave to catch the sunrise” he shouted to John who was still spinning on the field.

“Comin’ love” he shouted back and tried to run towards the car in a straight line. He failed horribly but he eventually reached the car and jumped in. Hence the lack of space, he landed right on top of the others.

“You startled Jemmy” Jefferson shouted, a little bit too loud, since his senses were somewhat dulled by alcohol. “Go sit in the back” and with that he tried to toss the freckled boy into the boot. Lafayette giggled and decided to help.

“Noooo” John screamed on a high-pitched voice. “We don’t have time” he continued with his body upside down, halfway into the boot. “We will miss the sunrise. Drive, babe, like you are fucking Lightning McQueen!”

“No, wait until he’s” Hercules tried, but at the same time Alexander shouted, ‘anything for you, angel’ and started the car. He indeed tried to be fast, they reached a high speed from standing position and almost hit the car parking before theirs. Hamilton had to make a few small bends to make the car steady again.

“You idiot” Herc shouted. “John, you alright?” he turned back in his seat. The other boy was sitting up in the boot.

“Wohooooo” he shouted as the cold wind, rushing in through the windows hit his face. It threw his long curly hair behind his head. One random curl trapped on his face and stuck against his forehead.

“Hell yes” Hamilton shouted too and turned up the stereo even louder.

“Guys. It’s” Hercules tried to stop whatever was about to start, but Alexander took a sharp turn so quickly one side of the car almost left the ground.

“Hey, Hamilton, watch what you are doing” Jefferson curled up against Madison to protect him from the strong wind.

“You don’t get to have a word in my driving” Hamilton retorted back. Hercules wordlessly buckled his seatbelt.

“Really, Hamil-asshole?” Jefferson screamed back to outshout the wind. Hercules could see his white teeth shine in the dark from the mirror.

“Really, Jeffershit” Hamilton answered. “I heard your daddy paid for your licence anyway, so you didn’t even have to move your ass from that mad boyfriend of yours’s lap.”

“How dare you bring James into this? I bet it’s because your father took one look at you and flee the country” Thomas’s anger rose.

“Don’t insult him, or I’ll punch you” Laurens leaned closer to hear the fight better over the wind and the loud music.

“Don’t get yourself into it, honey” Hamilton warned. “Jeffersin and his pathetic insults, which are as dumb as his magenta coat…” he continued, but the blood in Hercules’s ears were bumping so hard he couldn’t hear them anymore. He felt hot and cold at the same time, his chest was painfully heavy.

“Guys” he tried, but his voice was too faint, it got lost in the wind. This was bad, this was really bad, they were speeding in the empty uptown streets at 4 am and all of them were drunk. “Alex, the fuck, man, watch the road, you idiot!” he turned the short boy back by his shoulder as he realised he turned back to argue with Jefferson, but still had his foot on the gas pedal.

“Mon amour, ne t’inquiete pas trop. Dieu, tu es belle. Mon petit ami” Lafayette pushed their body between the two front seats. Their words were washed away by the wind and they didn’t register in Herc’s brain. The French could have spoken English, French or even Japanese, Hercules wouldn’t have understood a word.

“Oh my god, Laf, sit back” he pushed them back to their seat. “Buckle your seat... Alex, Alex, fuck, Alex, Laf” they were speeding toward a turn of the road so fast it was impossible to take it. Alexander turned the wheel in a desperate attempt. He saw Alex’s fingers on the wheel, his knuckles white. It was too fast for Herc, one moment before him was the other car, then the side of the road, then a pole. He closed his eyes right before the loud bump with which they hit the fence before them.

The last thing he felt was his body flying towards the dashboard, then saw nothing, but the pale knuckles of Alexander’s grip on the wheel, the white teeth of Jefferson glowing in the dark, the unruly hair blown back against John’s forehead, the rising and falling of Madison’s chest and the black dots under Lafayette’s eyes.

Lafayette. They tried to say something. He couldn’t hear it. The sirens were too loud. He must tell Alex to turn them off, turn the stereo off, the sirens were too loud. Jefferson was pressing his arm, someone sat on his lungs. He should also tell Alex to move his boyfriend from where he had cuddled against him on his chest, because he couldn’t breathe from him. He needed to hear what Lafayette said, but the sirens were too loud. Why were there sirens? Someone should send them away. He needed to hear what Lafayette said. What did Lafayette say to him?

**Author's Note:**

> I told you the ending was uncertain, didn't I?  
> I hope you found this small thing worth your time! Comment your thoughts on it!  
> NEVER DIRVE WHILE DRUNK AND DON'T SIT IN A CAR IF A DRUNK PERSON IS BEHIND THE WHEEL!!!  
> This message is the whole purpose of this story, I guess.
> 
> (((P.s.: If you really need to know what happened after the end, the guy, who I based this on is alright now. His spine was fractured and he had to go under surgery but it was successful. I guess, in this case, kind of the same thing happened to Hercules. In the actuel accident, I know of, no one died. But the message still stands. Never sit in a car when the driver isn't sober!)))


End file.
